


The Farmer's Daughter

by RahvinMcCoy



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahvinMcCoy/pseuds/RahvinMcCoy
Summary: This is a one shot, both human, non canon. Bella wants to surprise her dad with a random visit to the farm, but she gets more than she bargained for upon arriving. Jasper is the unsuspecting cowboy handyman and Bella the farmer's daughter. What happens when she finds Jasper in the barn instead of her dad? Sorry if the summary is bad.
Relationships: Jasper Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	The Farmer's Daughter

Alright guys. This is a completely non canon one shot for Bella and Jasper. I seriously have too much fun with Jasper and his southern roots. This started out as a back and forth text with one of my friends and then I tweaked it as needed to make it a fun scene for my favorite couple. Please read and review. It does have a strong possibility of being worked into my chapter fic, Love Under a Blood Moon, but the characters will be switched out. Hope you guys like it and oh, I don't own the characters, I just borrowed them from Stephenie Meyer for a bit of fun.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Bella decided that she wanted to surprise her dad since she had a few days off from college so she made the short trip back to the farm. Pulling up in front of the house, she knew Charlie wouldn't be there as there was always work to be done, either keeping an eye on the workers out in the fields or dealing with the horses. The best place to start looking for him was the barn as there was almost always something broken that needed to be fixed and he always ended up being the one doing the fixin.

Bella slowly made her way over to the barn, trying to be quiet as she didn't want to ruin the surprise by being noisy. The closer she got to the barn she was able to hear some noise, Bella smiled thinking she had found her dad much more easily than she had expected. She snuck up to the open barn doors and peak around the edge, trying to figure out where her dad was so she could plan her sneak attack. As Bella located the source of the banging, she was shocked to find that it wasn't her dad. Instead she found herself watching as an angel hammered away at something on a workbench on the other side of the barn.

Bella knew she was staring but she couldn't seem to help myself. The way his muscles flexed as he swung the hammer down was hypnotizing and the sweat glistening on his skin seemed to draw her in even further. She was stuck in place by the barn doors, completely enthralled by the sight before her. The so called angel paused in his work to remove his t-shirt and then used it to wipe the sweat from his brow. She watched all of this as he went back to work, still with his back to her.

Before she could stop herself, she slipped further into the barn, drawn to the muscled man at the other end of the barn. Silently, she crept closer, still watching him work. As she gets closer to him she starts to feel light headed. Pausing in one of the open stalls, she tries to catch her breath, wondering if it was the summer heat that was getting to her or if there was something about the man in front of her that was causing this reaction in her. Watching the muscles in his back move as he worked, she felt a strong desire to reach out and touch him. The pull was so strong that she found herself walking towards him again.

Suddenly, Jasper lifted his head from his work thinking he heard something behind him. Wondering who needed his help this time, he slowly turned around and was shocked by what he saw. Standing about ten feet away from him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. He watched as she stood frozen in place with her arm stretched out as if she were reaching for something. Not sure how to proceed, he stood where he was and raised an eyebrow to question her presence.

Bella's steps falter as she looks into his mesmerizing golden eyes and blushes at having been caught sneaking up on him. She had been completely unaware that as she moved closer she had raised her hand to reach out to touch him, but at being caught, she slowly dropped it back to her side. Not sure if she should run or try to apologize, she watches as he raised an eyebrow at her and his lips quirked up in a smile.

Jasper watched her eyes go wide as he took a step towards her, he felt drawn to her somehow. He couldn't take his eyes off her as her blush spread from her cheeks and down her neck. All he could think about was what her skin would feel like and what she could possibly taste like. With thoughts of running his mouth down the side of her neck, he took another step towards her, his eyes flashing to hers as he heard her gasp.

Bella watched as he started to close the distance between them. His eyes seemed to be focused on her neck and for some reason that made her heart race faster and she gasped. As their eyes met, she felt herself losing the ability to think straight so she dropped her gaze first and found herself staring at his bare chest. She watched the muscles play across his chest as she waited to see what he was going to do next.

He had frozen when their eyes met. When his golden eyes met her chocolate brown eyes, he knew he was lost. He felt connected to her and knew that he would not be able to turn away from her no matter how aware he was of the situation and their current surroundings. Wondering how she was going to react to him, he decided to be the gentleman that he naturally was and give her the chance to leave, knowing he wouldn't be able to.

Bella felt like she had been standing there forever, watching the man before her as he looked her over from head to toe. As his eyes met hers again, she could see that he was thinking about something and he was thinking hard. Suddenly a grin starts to spread across his handsome face and a sparkle lit up his eyes as he took a step closer to her and spoke.

"Howdy ma'am, is there anything that I can help you with?" Jasper asked, allowing his natural southern accent to slip out. He tilted his head to the side as he waited for her response, but was more delighted by her initial reaction to him.

Bella visibly shivered as the man before her spoke. His voice was so rich and deep that she felt it as a caress across her skin as he spoke. She had never really been one for the southern cowboys, but somehow this man before her held a sort of power over her. She felt so drawn to him that she would do anything he asked. Right now she just wanted to hear his voice again. Realizing he was still waiting for her response, she blushed. "I was just looking for someone."

Jasper stood there, letting his gaze wander over her body as he thought about his response. As he noted her curves, his eyes snap to hers as a grin tugs at the corners of his mouth. A devious sparkle appears in his eyes as he moved closer to her, watching for her reaction to his movement. His grin grows into a full on smile as he decides that he wants to be that someone she was looking for. "Well, ma'am, I just happen to be someone. Could I be the one you were looking for?"

Bella shivered again as the bass of his voice caressed her senses. Looking into his grinning face, she decides that this could be a once in a lifetime chance. Smiling at him, she nods. "Yes, I think you are that someone."

His eyes widened at the sultry tone of her voice and then gave her a lopsided grin. "Well then what is it I can do for you?"

She looks at him and decides she is done talking. Making a bold move, she closes the distance between them and reaches up to run her hand across his chest and trailed her fingers down his abs, stopping at the waistband of his jeans. She laughed lightly as she felt his muscles tighten at the unexpected touch. Looking up at him through her eyelashes, she sees a yearning in his eyes that matches her own. Tilting her head up, Bella quirked an eyebrow at him, waiting for his response.

Her unexpected, but desired, touch sent a shiver over his body and ended with a jolt between his legs. He reached out, placing his hands on her waist, pulling her in close. Lowering his head, Jasper nuzzled the crook of her neck, taking in her intoxicating fragrance. Picking her up, he walked her over to the table he had been working. He set her down and slowly slid his hands from her waist to her lower back, pulling her to the front of the table as he stepped forward, pressing their bodies together. Leaning forward slightly, he lightly ran his lips along her neck, inhaling deep. "You are so beautiful."

"Thank you, cowboy." She sighed as she brought her hands up to his shoulders, feeling the muscles tense under her touch.

"Jasper." He whispered as he kissed up her neck to her jaw. "That's my name. Although I will answer to cowboy if you want."

"Jasper." She moaned as his fingers drew little circles on her sides under her shirt. "I like that, but I like cowboy better."

"Tease." He whispered as he stopped just an inch from her lips, hovering. "I shall only answer to that as you are such a beautiful woman."

Tilting her head, she traced his lips with the tip of her tongue, teasing him into opening his mouth for her. Pressing her lips more firmly to his, her tongue darts in to explore his mouth.

Allowing her dominance in the kiss, Jasper slips both his hands back to her waist under her t-shirt and slowly slides his hands upwards. Breaking from the kiss, he pulls her shirt over her head, then resumes the kiss, taking control, as he unsnaps her bra to slide the straps down her arms. Dropping the bra to the ground, he runs his hands over her back and shoulders, relishing the feel of her soft skin under his work roughened hands.

Bella moaned as his hands grazed the side of her breasts and arched her back as his thumbs slid over her hardened nipples. Leaning her head to the side as he traced kisses down her jaw to her neck, shivering as he lightly sucked on the sensitive spot just below her ear. Arching her back again, she pressed herself into his chest and ran her hands up his arms to rest on his shoulders. She took a deep breath as she buried her hands in his hair pulling him from her neck so she could have better access to his lips. Lightly tracing his bottom lip, she begged for entrance.

Jasper enjoyed the feel of her pressed against him and the feel of her hands in his hair. Before he could give her what she wanted, she bit his bottom lip. He chuckled and she took advantage, darting her tongue into his mouth again. As they fought for dominance of the kiss, he slid his hands down her back to cup her firm backside, pulling her closer to press against him.

Breaking from the kiss, Bella brushed her lips across his jaw and down his neck, stopping when she reached his shoulder. Lightly biting his shoulder, she relished the moan that escaped his lips, letting it caress her senses. She pressed her chest to his, causing a moan to escape her own mouth at the contact of skin on skin, as well as the feel of his chest hairs tickling her already sensitive nipples. Leaning back just far enough, she stared into his eyes, enjoying the hunger she saw there that she hoped mirrored her own. She hoped that he was able to see her own hunger for him in her eyes as they continued to stare at each other.

Jasper looking in to her eyes, sliding his hands down to her Levi's to slowly unbutton them. As each button releases he gives her a deep kiss, exploring her mouth and fighting a pleasurable duel with her tongue. As the last button is released, he slides down her body; kissing his way down her chest. Allowing his mouth to enjoy the taste of her skin, he flicks her nipples with his tongue as he slides his hands slowly down her sides till they reach the top of her jeans. Sliding his hands just inside the top of her jeans, he slides them down her legs, taking her panties with them.

Kissing his way down her body, he follows the path his hands recently traveled. As he tosses her jeans and panties to the floor, he stops to trace a circle around her navel, looking up into her eyes as he dipped his tongue in and back out. Growling low over the moan that escaped her lips. Moving lower, he kisses a path down to her right hip, lightly nipping at her bone before kissing a path to her other hip, showering it with the same attention. Jasper looks up to capture her eyes as he moves lower still towards his intended target. Reaching the apex of her thighs, he places a kiss at the top of her lips before running his tongue along her folds before lightly blowing on them, causing a shiver to run through Bella's entire body. Raising her legs over his shoulders, he pulls her to his mouth, flicking his tongue between her folds and alternating between lightly sucking on her bundle of nerves and humming of all things.

Bella moaned at the vibrations sent through her body as he hummed between her legs as he delved deeper and deeper inside her with his tongue. Fisting her hands in his hair, she holds him against her as she watches him run his tongue along her folds up to suck on her clit. A moan escapes her mouth as he inserts a finger into her core as he continues to alternately suck on and lightly nibble on her clit.

Jasper could feel her walls start to tighten as he adds another finger; he knew she was close to her first orgasm. Raising his eyes, he watched her face as he curled his fingers, finding that special spot that sent her over the edge. Slowing down his movements, he helped her ride out her orgasm as she moaned and writhed on his hand. He pulled his fingers out as he stood up between her legs and waited for her to open her eyes so she could watch as he put his fingers in his mouth to suck off her juices.

Bella moved off of the table to stand in front of Jasper. She reached for the button his jeans, aware that he was watching her every move. Looking up into his eyes, she took those same fingers that he had used to pleasure her and sucked them into her mouth. After making sure they were clean and after eliciting a moan from Jasper, she moved back to his jeans. Now unbuttoned, she slowly unzipped his jeans then very slowly slipped them down his legs, taking his boxers with them. While doing so, she noticed that he was straining against the confines of his clothes. As his jeans slipped lower, his cock, now freed from its confinement, slapped her thigh.

Jasper gave a slightly embarrassed chuckle. "I have no control over it sometimes. It seems to have a mind of its own and we now both know where it wants to go."

Bella smiled at him as she took him into her hand, lightly running her hand up and down his length. Running her thumb over the tip, she collected the bead of fluid and spread it around the head of his cock. Making a fist, she then proceeded to spread the fluid along the shaft as she sat back on the edge of the table. Spreading her legs wide for him, she gently pulled him forward and guided him to where she wanted him the most. She rubbed him along her folds before slowly guiding him to her waiting body. Bella sighed as she slowly took him inside her warmth, already feeling like he was made for her.

Jasper growled low as he slowly slid into her, but only to the halfway point before he slowly pulled back out so that only the head was left inside. With a devilish smirk he slid back in, teasing her as he would go just a bit deeper before pulling almost all the way out again. Continuing the slow tease, he slid his hands up her sides until he was cupping her breasts. Showing them the attention they were begging for, he rolled her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers as he finally slid all the way into her warmth. As he buried himself to the hilt, he pinched her nipples causing them both to moan.

Jasper growled as he felt himself being wrapped in her warmth, before he slowly started to withdraw from her only to slide back in until he was fully sheathed by her again. Cupping her face, he leaned over to kiss her deeply; his desire was hers as hers was his. They moved together and apart in unison, relishing in the pleasure they were giving each other. Moving together, faster, then slower neither wanting the motion to stop.

Bella wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled herself up against his chest and held on with her arms around his broad shoulders. Using the leverage, she moved up and down on his body, rubbing against his skin, the hairs on his chest sending little shivers through her body as they tickled her nipples.

The passion they felt was so strong that Jasper's strong legs started to feel weak. Seeing a stool to his left, he moved them over to it, still moving in her as he walked. Slowly sitting down, he put her in control, as if either of them was in control any longer.

Bracing her hands behind her on his thighs, she began to raise herself up and then back down along his shaft. The new angle allowed more of him to thrust into her as he met her downward strokes, causing them both to moan aloud. She continued the maddeningly slow pace, knowing that they were both nearing their releases.

Jasper felt his release getting closer and as he watched her move, the look on her face let him know that she was just as close as he was. Reaching between their bodies, he found her bundle of nerves and began to rub circles on it in sync with their thrusts. His abdominal muscles tightened and he knew that he was within moments of his orgasm. Leaning forward, he took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked hard.

Bella looked down at him as she continued to ride him with long, slow strokes. She could see the pleasure on his face as he leaned back and moaned.

"Cum with me." Jasper moaned as she sped up her rhythm. "Cum with me, cowgirl."

Bella moaned as he thrust up into her and moved closer to gently bite on her nipple. She could feel herself closing in on her orgasm as he continued to rub her clit.

He grabbed onto her hips and forcefully thrust into her sending her over the edge with a scream. Jasper felt her walls tighten around him and with one final thrust he followed her over the edge. Throwing his head back, he growled as their shared orgasm rolled over him. Still holding onto her hips, he held her close as she rocked against riding out her orgasm.

As Bella stilled, her eyes found his and she smiled at him, a bit sheepishly. With his emotions still riding high on his own release, he raised his hands to cup her face to pull her down for a gentle, loving kiss. They broke apart with a sigh and she sagged against his chest, resting her head on his shoulder.

Bella blushed as what she had just done hit her. "I've never done anything like this before."

Jasper chuckled as he rubbed her back. "Well, ma'am, I would have to agree with you that I've never done anything like this before either. Now, I don't know about you, but I would love to go again, so that we can make sure to fully enjoy this unusual occurrence. I only have one issue."

Leaning back, she realized that he was still inside her as they had not parted yet and due to their continued closeness, he was getting hard again. "And what is your issue, cowboy?"

"I still don't know the name of the beautiful woman who so enticingly interrupted my work."

"How rude of me, Jasper." She chuckled. "My name is Bella and this is my father's farm."

Jasper arched an eyebrow at her. "So I, being the cowboy that I am, can now say that I have met the farmer's daughter. Well, Bella, I'm not sure about you, but I think this might be the start of a very enjoyable relationship."

"Well, cowboy, I might have to agree with you, as long as you don't get caught by the farmer." She laughed.

He reached up to cup her face, bringing it closer to his. "I happen to know for a fact that he is on the other side of the farm with the other farm hands repairing a broken fence. I believe we will be safe from discovery for a few more hours. So what do you say?"

"I say, cowboy, let's take this one move at a time." She grinned at him before pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss as she moved her hips back and forth, reminding him that he was right where he wanted to be.


End file.
